Sometime around midnight
by Basileya
Summary: Y los ojos de Draco siguen perforándola. Y está moviéndose, se dirige hacia ella. Pansy solo quiere echar a correr, porque cada vez está más cerca, y sus ojos le queman, y mira qué fácilmente pongo toda tu puta vida boca abajo.


_¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Hace _tanto_ tiempo que no publico nada que mi me acuerdo de cómo se escribía. Pero hace unos días por twitter me hablaron de "Yo, mi, me, contigo" y ayer me entro morriña hablando con Metanfetamina y aquí estoy veinticuatro horas después con un fic Dransy sin saber muy bien cómo ha salido._

_De verdad, ojalá os guste._

_Empecé a escribirlo el oneshot escuchando la canción "Sometime around midnight", de __The Airborne Toxic Event, que es maravilla. Os recomiendo mucho escucharla antes, durante o después (buscar la versión de iConcerts porque es para morir).  
_

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter, su mundo y personajes pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**Sometime around midnight**

Y empieza en algún momento alrededor de la medianoche. O, al menos, ahí es cuando Draco Malfoy se pierde a sí mismo por un minuto o dos.

No debería estar buscándola con la mirada. _De verdad_, no debería. Mirarla nunca trae nada bueno. Mirarla siempre acaba con él haciendo alguna tontería, como decirle que la quiere, o peor, que no. Y eso, no quererla, es mentira, porque no puede imaginar el momento, una opción, en el que pueda llegar a ocurrir. Pero resulta que siempre ha tendido a comportarse como un idiota cuando ella está a su alrededor, porque el amor es una locura, _me lo habían advertido_, y la gente se vuelve completamente chiflada, _eso se les pasó decirlo_, y ahora todo es frío, y triste, y gris, y nada.

Es la primera noche del verano y el jardín de la Mansión Malfoy está iluminada por cientos de farolillos flotando en el aire. Hace poco más de un año que la guerra ha terminado y, sin entender muy bien cómo, las cosas han vuelto a como siempre habían sido. En cuanto las marcas de los maleficios dejaron de notarse en las paredes, y el humo se disipó, y los autobuses volvieron a retrasarse, y se acordaron de los cumpleaños otra vez, fue como si la guerra solo fuese una ilusión lejana. A todos se les daba muy bien fingir que no había ocurrido. Resulta que no habían aprendido nada.

Draco se lleva la copa a los labios y… _joder_, está preciosa. Está preciosa y lleva el vestido verde. _Estás jodido, Draco, te dije que era una mala idea mirarla, que nunca trae nada bueno_.

Respirar se vuelve un poco más difícil.

La música retumba en sus oídos y casi le dan ganas de reír al escuchar la letra de la canción, _como si pudiese olvidarme de mí mismo por un rato_. La voz de sus amigos le resulta cada vez más asfixiante. Todos están tan contentos que siente que va a vomitar. No dejan de reír, y hablar a gritos, y él solo quiere otra copa, esta vez de whisky de fuego. El hidromiel no está ayudando mucho. Así que se acerca hasta la mesa del fondo y se sirve un buen vaso antes de darle un trago largamente lento. Pero eso tampoco alivia el dolor que le atenaza el pecho. El aire cada vez parece más sofocante y ella está allí, al otro lado del jardín, con su vestido verde y su melena negra cayendo como carbón líquido por su espalda. Está bailando con sus amigas, girando y girando sobre sus pies. La escucha reír.

Podría ser él quien la hiciera girar, quien la hiciera reír, quien le arrancase el vestido verde al terminar la noche. Un escalofrío le recorre desde la nuca hasta los tobillos, lo recuerda todo de forma tan nítida que casi tiene miedo de ponerse a gritar de un momento a otro, casi puede verla desnuda, sus cuerpos haciendo un lazo, sentir el olor de su piel, como antes, hace tanto que a Draco casi le parece que fue en otra vida, _pero no lo es_, es ésta, siempre ha sido ésta.

Aun eran unos críos cuando empezó todo, _¿cuántos años teníamos, doce, trece?, solo éramos niños_, y lo que en un principio era algo divertido, buenos besos, se convirtió en algo que no eran capaces de explicar. Que ni siquiera podían _entender_. Enrollarse en los vestuarios de quidditch, robar pastel de calabaza de las cocinas, jugar a gobstons en la sala común y no dejarse ganar, pelear en duelos como si estuviesen en juego sus vidas, volver a enrollarse, esta vez en un aula vacía, o en un pasillo sin salida de las mazmorras, o en cualquier parte, y el control. Claro, también estaba eso. _¿Dónde has estado?_, y, _¿qué hacías hablando con Daphne?_, y, _si quieres los apuntes de pociones me los pides a mí y no al cara de sapo, _y _no me gusta que hables con ella_, ni con él, _ni con nadie_. Y el baile de Navidad durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos, y el ponche, y demasiada gente, la música tan alta, y _solo tengo catorce putos años, por Merlín, dame una maldita tregua, esto está yendo demasiado rápido, ¿qué coño sabemos nosotros del amor, eh?, se acabó._ Sus ojos de fuego caliente saben que está mintiendo pero no dice nada. Y Draco no sabe por qué esa noche se va a la cama deseando que Pansy le hubiese gritado, dicho algo, lo que fuese, porque su silencio resulta más ensordecedor que cualquier cosa que le hubiese podido decir.

Y el orgullo, y _otras_, y la soberbia, y _otros_.

Y esa misma fiesta, al acabar quinto, con los mismos farolillos flotantes y el mismo vestido verde. Y _te echo de menos, déjame arreglarlo, esta vez va a funcionar, lo prometo_. Y no debió prometerlo. Porque, entonces, eran más mayores y las armas que tenían ahora hacían mucho más daño.

Las cosas se volvieron _mucho_ más complicadas esta segunda vez. Se querían con una locura que les cegaba, les consumía, les desbordaba. Se asfixiaban, se controlaban, se peleaban, y rompían, y volvían, y tenían celos, y miedo, y hacían el amor, y metían a otras personas en medio, y chillaban a pleno pulmón, y había tantos secretos, pero tantos, tan oscuros y dolorosos, que dejaron de poder _verse_ en la misma habitación. Y, de repente, un día, _¿por qué cada vez que nos acercamos, te acojonas tanto que pones excusas y sales corriendo?, ¡Esto se ha acabado, para siempre!_, una discusión cualquiera se volvió la última. Había demasiadas cosas que echarse en cara, demasiadas promesas rotas, demasiado amor, demasiada debilidad, demasiada cobardía y miseria, demasiado al mismo tiempo. Y, esta vez, ninguno de los dos volvió, no hubo más _perdóname, te quiero tantísimo, no voy a dejarte ir nunca más_. Y, entonces, Dumbledore es asesinado, y hay un funeral, y Draco _no está_. Y la guerra, siempre la maldita guerra.

Habían pasado dos años y, durante ese tiempo, no habían cruzado ni media palabra. Draco había preguntado a Daphne cómo había sido séptimo en Hogwarts, cómo le había ido _a ella_, y Pansy daba gracias a Merlín por Gregory que siempre le decía si él estaba bien y nunca preguntaba. Habían pasado dos años y Pansy seguía sabiendo, sin el menor atisbo de duda, cuándo Draco la miraba desde la otra punta de la habitación aunque ella no le viese. Y los ojos de Draco siguen perforándola. Y está moviéndose, se dirige hacia ella. Pansy solo quiere echar a correr, porque cada vez está más cerca, y sus ojos le queman, y _mira qué fácilmente pongo toda tu puta vida boca abajo_.

—Hola, Pansy —dice Draco, con la respiración acompasada con los latidos de su corazón, la garganta ardiendo, sus ojos también, y su voz es tan ronca que Pansy siente que se tiraría por un precipicio con tal de poder escucharla de nuevo contra su oído.

—Draco… —dice Pansy con la voz temblorosa, hace mucho que no pronuncia ese nombre, _al menos en voz alta_.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —dice el slytherin con decisión, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, _te haré miserable una última vez y después volveré a desaparecer de tu vida, _pero también,_ por qué demonios tiene un tono de voz tan dramático, ¿qué tiene que decirme? _y,_ oh, Merlin, ¿debería entrar en pánico ya?_

—No creo que eso sea una buena idea —dice Pansy en un suspiro, tratando de mirar a cualquier lado menos a los ojos de Draco.

—Podemos hacer esto en otra parte, solos, o aquí. Tú eliges. Pero hablar, eso no es negociable —y su tono de voz es tan serio, y firme, y autoritario, y suplicante, y, _sí, éste sería un buen momento para entrar en pánico_.

Sin decir nada, Pansy empieza a andar hacia la entrada lateral de la casa segura de que Draco la está siguiendo. Unas preciosas puertas francesas dan paso a una biblioteca con estanterías de suelo a techo y el olor a madera fresca y pergamino viejo impregna la estancia. Le sudan las manos, se le ha secado la garganta, las rodillas tiemblan ligeramente, siente mariposas aleteando en su estómago; reconoce los síntomas. Los ha tenido muchas veces antes.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Draco? —pregunta Pansy, antes de que él diga algo, seria, intentando aparentar más seguridad de la que nunca ha sentido con él.

—A ti —murmura Draco, dando un paso adelante, al tiempo que Pansy retrocede. Si esta era su última oportunidad, iría con todas—. Solo te quiero a ti.

Pansy se esperaba algo como eso, estaba preparaba para algo así, pero no creía que le afectaría de ese modo. Tiene ganas de llorar, y de reír, y de nada, al mismo tiempo. Porque, _joder_, es que le mataría. ¿Tiene idea de lo que le ha costado aceptar y aprender a vivir con la certeza de que no iban a estar juntos nunca más? Ha tenido que poner su alma y trabajar como una fiera para pasar página, volver a sentir, _no te atrevas_.

—No —dice Pansy, intentando que no se le note que su voz está a punto de resquebrajarse—. Claro que no me quieres.

—Pansy, claro qu…

Pero Pansy no le deja terminar. Si le deja avanzar, entrar, después salir de allí,_ la huida_, será mucho más difícil.

—Me tenías, Draco —sigue Pansy, el hielo derritiéndose en sus cuerdas vocales—. Me tenías hace cinco años cuando te parecíamos unos niños jugando a quererse. Y me tenías hace dos años, y te acojonaste, y _desapareciste_. No me querías.

—No es verdad, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? —exclama Draco dolido, _algo tan horrible_—. Lo sabes. Yo… mira, Pansy, ya sé que la fastidié, montones de veces. Pero estoy intentando hacer las cosas bien, ahora. Y te quiero a ti.

—¡Que no me quieres! —dice Pansy, _ni se te ocurra derrumbarte, cuando te vayas sí, ahí sí, pero ahora tienes que aguantar_— Si de verdad me quisieras, no te hubieses ido, no me hubieses dejado. Quizá, no sé, quizá te hacía sentir bien, o no querías estar solo, yo qué sé. Si me… Mira, no puedo hacer esto. No puedo hacer esto contigo otra vez.

Pansy se da la vuelta, resuelta a irse, a dejarle atrás de una vez por todas, antes de que le flaqueen las fuerzas. Y Draco lo sabe y no puede permitirlo. Porque si lo hace no le quedará nada. Está agotado. Está jodidamente exhausto de toda esa mierda. De la guerra, de los mortífagos, de los juicios, de Azkaban, de su madre viviendo en otro puto planeta, de no _estar_ con ella. Porque ¿cómo se hace? ¿Cómo se hace para vivir una vida llena de nada? Ésta era su última bala y estaba dispuesto a matar.

—Estos meses he sido miserable sin ti —exclama Draco.

La ve detenerse, quedarse quieta, de espaldas, sus hombros tensándose y sus puños encogiéndose. Puede sentir su respiración desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—Deja de hacer esto —grita Pansy en voz baja, porque _vete al infierno. _Se da la vuelta, porque las guerras se tienen cara a cara— ¿Cuál era tu plan exactamente, Draco? ¿Acercarte a mí, después de dos años, decirme que me quieres y qué? _¿Y qué?_ ¿Que yo saltara a tus brazos diciendo, oh, yo también te quiero, ya encontraremos la forma de arreglar todo este desastre?

—¡No tenía ningún plan, maldita sea! —grita también Draco, y después, se queda sin voz—. Yo… Solo he ido con la corriente y esperaba que eso me llevara a alguna parte.

Y era horrible mirarse y reconocer su dolor en los ojos que tenían enfrente.

—No, eso no es verdad —admite Draco—. No la parte del plan, la de la corriente. Yo… La verdad que cuando te he visto, con el vestido verde, creía que… Esperaba que si me acercaba y, te lo decía, tú te darías cuenta de que me seguías queriendo también y que podríamos tener una última oportunidad de estar juntos, de hacer las cosas bien, de una vez por todas.

En algún momento del discurso de Draco, Pansy tiene que recordarse a sí misma de respirar. No estaba funcionando.

—Bueno, no creía que realmente fuese a pasar —sonríe Draco, sus ojos tristes, brillantes, más calmado, casi como si se hubiese rendido, _casi_—. Eso era solo algo así como mi mejor versión del momento. Algo que me decía mientras caminaba hacia ti para animarme y no… no echarme atrás.

—Draco, yo no… —pero la frase se cuelga de la punta de su lengua, porque _qué coño puedo contestar a eso_, como si estuviese al borde de un precipicio y no estuviese segura de saltar al vacío. _Uf, para_.

Y lo que ocurre cuando no tienes nada que perder es que lo único que te queda es ganar. Algo. Lo que sea. Y algo es mejor que nada. Algo siempre es mejor que nada.

—Vamos, dímelo —exhala Draco—. Dime que he perdido el tiempo, dime que no vas a cambiar de idea —y la seriedad, y _la vulnerabilidad, joder_, con la que Draco lo dice, hace que el corazón de Pansy se pare—. Dime que lo has superado, que has pasado página. Dime que pare y lo haré. Lo prometo. Saldré de nuevo por esa puerta, fingiré que esto nunca ha pasado y no volveré a molestarte, nunca más. Pero para que eso pase vas a tener que decírmelo. Vas a tener que mirarme a los ojos y decirlo en voz alta, porque si no lo haces, _no pienso parar_.

_Díselo_, se ordena Pansy a sí misma, _dile que eres feliz, dile que deje de intentarlo, que no va a funcionarle esta vez, dile que no vais a volver_. Pansy quiere decírselo, de verdad que quiere, pero Draco parece tan roto que está sopesando la posibilidad de pegar sus pies al suelo para no abrazarle tan fuerte que le pueda arreglar. _Por Merlin_, nunca le había visto así antes. Y siente tanta rabia, pero tanta, que tiene que morderse las mejillas por dentro, porque _eso no se hace_, porque siempre pasa lo mismo y siempre termina igual de mal. Y quiere castigarse por pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de acceder, por dejar que vuelva como si nada, que la convenza con las palabras que quiere escuchar, por ser tan débil y patética y necesitada cuando se trata de él, por creerle.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —espeta Pansy, escupiendo la rabia que le consume por dentro como un incendio abrasador con sus lenguas de fuego— ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué _demonios_ pasa contigo? ¿Es que tienes una especie de radar? Te dices, Pansy podría ser feliz. Es hora de volver, ¡y joderlo todo otra vez!

Y el _sectusempra_ no le había golpeado tan fuerte.

Había perdido. Había jugado de puta pena y había perdido. Y solo le quedaba decir la verdad una última vez.

—Sigo enamorado de ti —simplemente, y Draco no está intentando nada, solo lo dice, en alto, porque nunca lo había hecho antes—. Sé que no debería pero lo estoy y no sé qué más puedo decir.

Pansy no se da cuenta de que está llorando hasta que sus lágrimas resbalan por sus brazos. Y _joder, qué difícil haces estar enfadada contigo, cabrón._

—¿Por qué ahora? —pregunta Pansy, y no puede creer que no suene a reproche, solo _necesita_ saber— ¿Por qué no antes de irte en sexto? ¿Por qué no cuando volviste para la batalla? ¿O…? Por qué ahora.

Y esa es una pregunta _tan_ complicada porque responder sería como entregarse a alguien a ser desollado y saber que en cualquier momento podría irse llevándose tu piel. Draco llevaba casi veinte años distrayéndose. Sus padres, Hogwarts, la maldita sangre, Voldemort, la _puta_ guerra, sus padres otra vez. Y ahora que todo eso había acabado no había nada que le distrajese. No quería dejar pasar todo de nuevo.

—Porque si no te lo hubiese dicho, yo… No creo que hubiese sido capaz de vivir conmigo mismo… Preguntándome qué hubiese pasado si lo hubiese hecho —dice Draco, hundido hasta el cuello, porque, al salir de la ducha y se mira en el espejo, no se gusta. Aunque eso no fuese algo que fuera a decirle a Pansy—. La duda… la duda es una mierda, así que pensé que lo intentaría una última vez y, si no cambiabas de idea, aceptaría que _realmente_ había terminado. Que eres más feliz sin mí de lo que nunca podrías ser conmigo. Y te dejaría ir. Por fin.

Su voz suena tan rota, tan anhelante, y ella escucha sus palabras y su necesidad y una última pizca de esperanza también deslizándose por su voz. A estas alturas, Pansy apenas respira y no puede dejar de mirarle. Porque aunque Draco es un hombre ahora, cuando está así, ve también al mismo niño que conoció, que _quiso_, y daba igual lo mucho que intentase convencerse a sí misma porque ella _sabe_ que estaba enamorada de él desde que tenía trece años, incluso aunque no quisiese.

La biblioteca, la casa, está sumida en tal silencio que Pansy jura que puede escuchar los latidos de su corazón, y sus pensamientos tan altos, _tan altos_, que no puede concentrarse. Porque ahora le toca a ella. Sería fácil. Sería fácil darse media vuelta e irse, fingir que podía vivir sin él, que _quería_ vivir sin él, seguir adelante. Pero, ¿qué pasaría? ¿Qué pasaría después? En realidad, solo parecía haber dos opciones. O podían ser miserables separados o podían estar juntos. Y parece una opción tan obvia pero no lo es y no sabe por qué y _por qué tiene que ser todo tan jodido_.

Draco la sigue mirando, esperando, y sabe que le está torturando. Mira en sus profundos ojos grises y ve todo su pasado, y cuando mira un poco más, ve también su futuro. Le mira y puede verse a sí misma, con él, chinchándose por tonterías, riéndose, retándose, pidiéndose perdón después de una pelea, escuchando su respiración contra su oreja mientras la abraza al dormir. _Respira hondo_. Y les ve volviendo a casa después de una fiesta mientras ella se quita los zapatos, y les ve comiendo pizza fría a las cuatro de la mañana en ropa interior, y les ve tirados en la cama un domingo por la mañana hablando sobre nada. _Respira hondo_. Y ve llaves tintineando, y gatos maullando, y bebés llorando, y cartas de Hogwarts, y partidos de quidditch, y pelo blanco. Le ve diciéndola que la quiere. Siempre.

Y no puedo hacer algo distinto de lo que va a hacer. Porque nunca ha habido para ella una opción que no le incluyese.

—Dilo otra vez —susurra Pansy, _ya no lo puedo parar_.

Los ojos de Draco se abren, casi sin creérselo, y puedo escuchar su respiración encajándose en su garganta. _No lo entiendo_.

—Di otra vez que me quieres.

De repente, Draco está tan cerca que su nariz choca contra la suya, y sus dedos están hundidos en la carne de sus mejillas, y sus labios están sobre los suyos por primera vez en años. _Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero_. Y estallan fuegos artificiales tras sus párpados, y hace un nudo con sus brazos, y el calor se expande desde sus entrañas hacia fuera, no sabe exactamente hacia dónde, y _no estoy lo suficientemente cerca_, y Pansy no quiere besar a nadie más durante el resto de su vida.

Y, cuando se despierta a la mañana siguiente, Draco siente su pelo hacerle cosquillas en la barbilla, su piel caliente contra la suya, su olor consumiéndole. Se sorprende de poder sentirla por todas partes, su cara contra su cuello y sus piernas enredadas con las suyas. Por un momento se le para el corazón porque _no puedo creer que pueda tocarte y oírte respirar otra vez_. Y se sorprende aun más porque va a poder _seguir_ haciéndolo. Pansy suspira en sueños y Draco da las gracias porque ya no tienen que volver a pretender odiarse y terminar yendo a casa a dormir en camas diferentes mientras fingen ser invencibles y _ojalá nadie se dé cuenta de lo roto que estoy en realidad_.

La aprieta un poco más contra él, _sigue aquí_, y se siente en un millón de sitios al mismo tiempo, doce años y el primer beso, trece años y sus dedos hacen dibujos en la palma de su mano de forma distraída, dieciséis y nervios mientras le quita la ropa, veinticinco y encandilado mientras le quita un vestido blanco, y veintiocho y su hijo está en sus brazos por primera vez, cuarenta y tres y acurrucado junto a ella hasta que su hija entra como un vendaval a su habitación porque hoy es uno de septiembre, noventa y cuatro y hay lágrimas cuando ella exhala su último aliento para él seguirla pocos días después. Draco se da cuenta de que no hay ningún _sitio_ en el que él no la quiera. Solo la mira y siente su pecho subiendo y bajando con cada respiración y piensa en que recuerda su vida antes de ir al colegio y antes de la llegada de Voldemort y había pasado once años de su vida sin conocer a Pansy pero no recuerda cómo era no quererla.

—Te quiero —murmura Pansy contra su mandíbula mientras aprieta los ojos y se acurruca más bajo su axila volviendo a dormirse.

Es como si el corazón de Draco se rompiese y se recompusiese al mismo tiempo y entonces se da cuenta de que ya no hace falta que se distraiga más. Puede que su vida vaya a salir bien, después de todo.

* * *

_¡Tachaaaaaaaaán! ¡Pero qué nervios! Hace tanto que no escribía nada del fandom que espero no haber hecho un destrozo demasiado importante. Espero que os haya gustado, yo desde luedo he sido feliz volviendo a Hogwarts con mis mejores amigos. Los reviews son muy bienvenidos :)_

_Mientras escribía esta historia también he empezado a hacer un esquema/escaleta de un minific Ron&Pansy (tengo debilidad por las historias chico gryffindor/chica slytherin), iba a ser un oneshot pero se me ha ido de las manos en menos de un día. Espero poder publicar el primer capítulo pronto y ojalá hagais ese viaje conmigo. _

_También me gustaría terminar YMMC pero no tengo ninguna nota de los capítulos que seguían y no me acuerdo... tengo que volver a ponerme con ella y salir del bloqueo que me produce no recordarlo. ¡Mandad buena vibra!_

_Os mando un súper abrazo y mil gracias por (seguir) leyéndome._


End file.
